


Beautiful

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Female Character, Come Eating, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, First Time, Girls Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Wine, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: Sara tasted like merlot and mint, and her lips were so soft and warm compared to the guys that Mila had kissed. The touch was succinct and delicate, and was over much too soon.





	Beautiful

“Mila, wait up!”

Mila came to a halt in the event center hallway, turning just as the hurried footfalls behind her caught up. Out of breath and grinning, Sara scooped her into a tight hug. Instinctively, Mila held onto her in return.

“You looked amazing out there,” Sara told her. “Absolutely amazing.”

Mila turned red up to her ears, having never been too good at receiving compliments. She stared down at the floor as Sara released her from their hug, mumbling, “thank you. You looked amazing, as always, too. And your costume was beautiful.”

It had been. It was a green, sequin-covered frock that turned to mesh at the collarbone. The see-through fabric crept all the way up Sara's neck, and down her arms in long sleeves. Mila had been unable to take her eyes away through the entire performance.

“Thank you, sweetie.” Sara smiled brightly. “Want to grab something to eat before heading back to the hotel?”

They ended up at an Italian restaurant, where they ordered a bottle of wine and a bruschetta appetizer. Sara seemed pleased with the food and wine, despite being so far from her home. She said that it was authentic enough.

“Thanks for inviting me out,” Mila murmured, nursing her second glass of wine.

“You don't have to thank me for that,” Sara argued. “I always miss you between competitions and the off season. I wish we could see each other more.”

Mila did, too. Skype calls and texting were pinnacle to their friendship, but nothing could beat spending time together in person.

“I'm glad we were assigned to so many of the same competitions this season,” Mila added.

Sara's lips were dark, probably from the merlot. They didn't look so red before. She smiled warmly, reaching across the table to where Mila's hand fiddled with the stem of her glass. She lightly squeezed Mila's hand, her soft fingers sending a chill up her entire arm.

“I'm glad, too.”

After they had finished their meals and shared an ice cream dessert, they put on their jackets and went back out into the chilly night air.

“Are you okay to walk, or do you think we should get a cab?”

Mila shook her head, waving ahead of them in the direction of the hotel. “We're not too far, we should be okay.”

By the time the hotel sign came into view, the girls were huddled close, both of them shivering with bright pink noses.

“Not too far, hmm?” Sara teased as they entered the pleasantly warm lobby. Her eyes shone, smiling on their own accord just like her lips.

Mila bumped shoulders with her as they headed towards the elevators. “Hush; I didn't realize it had gotten so chilly.”

Sara only chuckled in response and reached for Mila's hand as the elevator doors shut.

“Shit,” Mila mumbled as they approached their room. She fumbled in her coat pockets, patting herself down. “Do you have your room key? Mine must have fallen out of my pocket.”

“Uhm…” Sara patted herself down as well, sighing as she pulled out her card. “Yup, got it. Thank goodness.”

“That would have been bad,” Mila agreed as the door handle light turned green and the girls hurried inside.

“We can ask for another key for you at the front desk tomorrow, I'm sure,” Sara hummed as they stripped off their layers of coats and scarves.

Mila hummed back in agreement, tossing her outer clothes onto the dresser before flopping on the couch. “Movie?” She asked.

“Sure.” Sara flopped next to her, leaning into Mila's side on the small hotel couch.

They ended up turning on a random horror flick that had already been running for a bit. Somewhat following along with the plot, Mila gathered that a group of teenagers were out in the woods and a killer was on the loose. She leaned her head against Sara's, half paying attention to the cliche film.

“Hey,” Sara whispered.

It was only then that Mila realized just how close their faces were, and that Sara had been looking up at her instead of staring at the film.

“Hey,” she replied shakily.

It happened too quick for Mila to fully register; Sara's warm hand cupped her cheek, tilting her face down even closer. Her free hand clutched the sleeve of Mila's shirt as their lips met, soft and unsure. Sara tasted like merlot and mint, and her lips were so soft and warm compared to the guys that Mila had kissed. The touch was succinct and delicate, and was over much too soon.

Still close enough to taste Sara's breath on her own, the two sat in silence for a moment, the hacking and slashing from the movie buzzing in the distance. Mila heard the sound of their own labored breathing clearer than anything going on in the movie.

“Was that okay?” Sara finally broke the silence.

“Yeah,” Mila whispered, her heart pounding with a mix of excitement and anxiety. “It was good.”

When Sara's eyes lit up and she smiled, Mila leaned in to press into another kiss. More naturally this time, their lips did more than brush tentatively. Sara deepened the kiss, and Mila felt like she could drown in the warmth of her touch. The hand on her sleeve loosened, instead rubbing her arm in a comforting motion.

Mila wrapped her arms around Sara's waist, lost in the soft sound of their lips meeting and coming apart. Mila's chest and stomach filled with butterflies, and she felt and unmistakable tingling between her legs already. 

When Sara's tongue pressed against the seam of her lips, Mila parted them eagerly. Their tongues glided together and then apart again, awkwardly at first. Soon, however, they were dancing together as if they had never been apart.

At some point, Mila had turned on her side so that she and Sara were fully facing. Her hands resting on Sara's hips, she found that the fronts of their jeans were soon pressing against each other. Mila whimpered at the clothed contact as Sara moved onto her lap, straddling her. 

Mila couldn't help but rock her hips up to try and get much-needed friction, and she felt Sara giggle against her lips. “Patience, Mila,” she chided playfully, moments before her warm hands slipped under Mila's shirt. “Can I take this off?” She asked.

“Yes,” Mila breathed, lifting her arms to help her. Her own hands fiddled with the hem of Sara's shirt, raising it slowly. “Can I take yours off too?”

Sara only hummed in response, kissing Mila quickly before helping her to shed her shirt. Mila tossed it aside, her eyes glued to the way Sara's lacy, pink bra held her caramel breasts in place. Her hands traveled upwards, cupping each mound and squeezing. The moan that Sara emitted should have been illegal.

Sara kissed her again, breathing against her lips, “I want to go down on you.”

Mila felt her cheeks heat at how easily Sara said it, and she fiddled with Sara's bra straps nervously. “I've… I've never been with a girl before,” she admitted.

Sara smiled, brushing back a lock of Mila's hair. “We don't have to do anything that you don't want to,” she assured her.

Mila nodded gratefully, wrapping her arms around Sara. “I want to, I just… I'm nervous I won't be… good.”

“Oh, honey,” Sara murmured, kissing both of Mila's cheeks in succession. “Let me take care of you. Let me take the lead and make you feel good.”

“I…” Mila took a deep breath, pushing down her fears. She wanted Sara, and she knew that Sara would keep her safe and comfortable no matter what. “Okay, Sara.” She punctuated it with a soft kiss.

“Thank you,” Sara whispered, as if it was Mila who was pleasuring her.

Sara moved her lips down Mila's jaw, kissing a wet stripe down her neck. She sucked lightly here and there, nipping at the sensitive skin. Mila gasped, bucking her hips up instinctively.

“Does this feel good?” Sara whispered.

“Mmhmm,” Mila hummed.

Deft fingers unhooked her bra, letting it fall between them. “You're so beautiful,” Sara murmured, cupping each of Mila's breasts and kissing them gently.

Mila opened her mouth to respond, instead letting out a gasp as Sara's warm mouth engulfed her nipple. “Fuck,” she whispered, high-pitched and needy.

One of Sara's hands abandoned her breasts, trailing down to the outside of Mila's jeans. She cupped Mila's sex carefully, rubbing her through the thick fabric. Still, it was enough for Mila to moan and shudder at the sensation.

“Does that feel good, sweetie?”

“Yes, yes.”

“Can I touch you for real?”

“Please,” Mila gasped.

Sara unhooked her button and pulled down her zipper in a flash, helping her to wriggle out of the jeans. Left in just her panties, Mila blushed, suddenly feeling exposed. Sara, however, stared at her in admiration, eyes raking over her nearly nude form.

“You're perfect,” she whispered, planting a kiss between Mila's breast as her fingers teased the outside of her underwear. “Mm,” she moaned. “I can feel how wet you are.”

Mila blushed. Sure enough, the fabric of her panties was easily rubbing with Sara's fingers, sliding over her slick. “S-sorry,” she murmured.

“No, honey,” Sara whispered, inching Mila's panties down her thighs. “It's a good thing. I'm glad you feel good.”

Sara hummed appreciatively as Mila was fully exposed, pressing a kiss just above her navel. “Beautiful,” she repeated.

Mila keened softly when Sara's fingers brushed past her lips, teasing at her wet opening. She pressed herself into the touch, silently begging Sara to enter her.

“Shh,” Sara whispered onto Mila's stomach. “Patience, baby.”

Her lips trailed down to Mila's hips, nibbling on each hip bone as she finally slipped a finger inside. Mila gasped at the dual sensation, her hips jerking up on their own accord. Sara giggled, trailing her tongue in a wet stripe between Mila's hips as she worked a second finger inside.

When Sara curled her fingers just so, Mila moaned. The touch sent an earth-shattering warmth through her entire torso, and she writhed as Sara brushed the area again.

“Found it,” Sara murmured. “That feels good?”

Mila nodded, her thighs trembling as Sara continued to hook her fingers and press against that spot. “Fuck… I've never had anything feel so good inside.”

“That's because you've never been with someone who knows what they're doing,” Sara hummed.

Her lips drifted further down as her fingers sent shockwaves through Mila. She already felt ready to implode, and she was sure that the second Sara's mouth found her clit, she was done for.

“I… might be quick,” Mila whispered meekly.

“Don't worry, sweetie.” Sara nuzzled Mila's thigh with her nose. “You're probably going to come more than once.”

Mila trembled as she felt Sara's breath on her clit. Holding her breath, she let it out in the form of a gasp as Sara swiped her tongue over the sensitive nub.

“ _Sara_ ,” she groaned, unable to form a coherent sentence. 

Sara still seemed to understand, pressing her fingers against that spot again as she circled her tongue over Mila's clit. Mila moaned uncontrollably as Sara engulfed the nub fully, sucking on it just enough that Mila could feel herself twitch inside her mouth.

“I… Sara…”

Her breath was coming in quick, shallow spurts; her heart pounding against her ribs. She felt like her entire body was lit on fire, her skin gathering goosebumps on every inch.

“I know, baby,” Sara breathed against Mila's damp button. “You can come, it's okay.”

The words pushed her over the edge, and Mila clamped her hand over her mouth as she began to whimper. She panted out a muffled groan as her body contracted, waves of pressure filling her and releasing over and over. Sara moaned against her sex, confirming that she was enjoying this just as much as Mila.

When Mila's orgasm plateaued and tapered off, Sara didn't stop her ministrations. Her fingers continued to press against that spot inside of Mila, and her tongue worked circles around her over-sensitive nub. Just when Mila was about to ask her to stop, that it was too much- the over-sensitivity turned back into pleasure.

She felt more pressure building up inside of her, even more intense than before. She felt like she was going to explode if it didn't get released, and she whined needily as she rocked into Sara's quickening touch.

“Sara, oh fuck, Sara!”

She came again, this time a fluid spurting from her. For a moment, Mila panicked, but then Sara threaded their fingers together with her free hand. 

“Let it out,” she whispered against her clit in between licks and sucks.

So she did. She relaxed and let her orgasm deplete, until she was left boneless and sweating. She whimpered as Sara extracted her fingers, leaving her raw and empty. Sara pressed a kiss just above Mila's sex before rising up between her legs, hair a wreck and face disheveled.

“Did I make you feel good, baby?”

Mila nodded, burying her face in Sara's shoulder as the other girl wrapped her in a hug. Sara relaxed against her, pressing soft kisses to her neck. 

“What about-” Mila shifted her hand to Sara's waist, pulling at the hem of her jeans. “Can I take care of you, too?”

Sara shook her head, moving her lips to Mila's. Mila blushed, tasting herself on Sara. “Another time, sweetie,” Sara told her. “I touched myself and came the first time you did.”

Oh, fuck. Mila's face grew even warmer. “I… are you sure?”

“Positive,” Sara whispered against her lips, capturing them in another kiss. “I wanted your first time to be about you.”

Mila buried her face in Sara's neck, nuzzling the warm skin with her nose. “I liked it a lot,” Mila murmured.

“Being with a girl?”

Mila shook her head. “Being with you.”


End file.
